Pickup trucks have proved highly useful for transporting a wide range of products, equipment and other types of loads. Some owners of these trucks have need for cranes or hoisting equipment for occasional requirements, but prefer not to purchase a separate vehicle and hoisting equipment assembly. Various arrangements have, therefore, been proposed and provided for cranes or other hoisting equipment to be mounted temporarily on the truck for such occasional requirements. These detachable crane mounting arrangements have, in general, included a base and means for securing the base in position on the truck bed or body and a vertically swingable hoist together with guy cables or other devices for selecting and maintaining the position of the crane boom. It is desirable to provide detachable crane apparatus for pickup trucks and the like which are easily installed and easy to adjust and to operate; accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a detachable crane assembly for pickup trucks and the like including an improved arrangement for securing and adjusting the crane boom.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simple crane assembly for detachable mounting on pickup trucks and the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a detachable crane assembly for mounting on pickup trucks and the like including an improved arrangement for facilitating the loading of the crane boom onto the truck and the securing of transportation on the truck.